Cameron Burgess
| clubnumber = 38 (2014-2016) | debut = Ipswich (a) (9 Aug 2014) | lastapp = Derby (a) (23 Aug 2014) | firstgoal = | lastgoal = | joinedfrom = ECU Joondalup, Compensation - 1 Jul 2012 | leftfor = Scunthorpe United, £200,000 - 1 Jul 2017 | leagueapps(gls) = 4 (0) | allapps(gls) = 4 (0) | otherclubs = Celtic (youth) Aberdeen (youth) Sorrento (youth) Perth Glory (youth) ECU Joondalup (from Fulham) (2015) (from Fulham) (2016) (from Fulham) (2016-2017) (from Fulham) (2017) | international = Australia U23 (2014-present) | apps(gls) = 2 (0) }} Cameron Burgess was a defender at Fulham from 2012 until 2017. He played usually as a centre back. At a towering 6 ft 4, Cameron was strong in the air. Born in Scotland, he moved to Australia at a young age, where he gained citizenship and is therefore eligible to play for the Socceroos. He achieved first team appearances out there whilst playing for ECU Joondalup, and was snapped up by Fulham in the summer of 2012 to join up as a 1st year scholar. =Career= Before Fulham Cameron had represented both Celtic and his hometown team Aberdeen at youth level before emigrating to Australia with his family at a young age. Living in Perth, he represented Serrento and Perth Glory's youth sides before joining Football West State League side ECU Joondalup. It was whilst playing here that he was scouted and achieved trials at Hearts, Aston Villa and Fulham in March 2012. Upon returning to Australia, he managed to break into ECU Joondalup's first team, making a handful of appearances at only 16 years old. Fulham (2012-2017) Upon a successful trial in March, a deal was confirmed in June 2012 to sign Cameron on a three year scholarship deal on 1 July. He joined up with the Under-18 squad later than this date and made his debut against Crystal Palace U18 in October. In November, he was called up to the Scotland U18 squad at a training camp, the first time in which he had been called up to a national squad. In January 2013, he was brought into the Under-21 squad to play against Sunderland, before another starting appearance up at Middlesbrough a week later. He was part of the first team squad throughout summer 2014, and made his first team debut in the League opener at Ipswich Town. The following month, he switched his international allegiance to Australia and made appearances for both the U20 side and the U23 side. After Felix Magath was sacked as first team manager, Cameron was not selected as part of new manager Kit Symons' first team squad and he was loaned out to Scottish Premier League side Ross County for the rest of the season in January 2015 to gain experience. After spending the first half of 2015-16 with the U21 squad, he was loaned out to National League side Cheltenham Town for the duration of the season, in which he helped gain promotion as they finished champions. The following July he was shipped out again on loan this time to League One's Oldham Athletic for an initial six month loan in which he made 31 appearances and scored his first professional goal. Upon the end of his loan in January 2017, he moved to Bury on another loan for the remainder of the season, who resided in the same league as Oldham. He was released in the summer of 2017 before being signed up by Scunthorpe United. After Fulham =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U18 squad U19 squad U21 squad First team =Fulham Matches= U18 squad U19 squad U21 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Australia